History
The Knight's Templar 1099-1312 The history of the Knights Templar is comprised of events that span 200 years. It is covered in excellent books that tell the whole story from different perspectives But if you want to get a very brief education in the main historic events that involve the legendary order of warrior monks, here is a quick sum up if important dates: *1099 Jerusalem captured during the First Crusade. Godfrey de Saint-Omer, one of the future founders of the Knights Templar order, most likely came to the Holy Land at this time. *1119 The Order of the Knights Templar was established in Jerusalem by twelve knights, including Hugues de Payens, the order’s first Grandmaster. Their main stated purpose was to protect Christian pilgrims in the Holy Land. King Baldwin II (pictured) granted the knights the use of the mosque on Temple Mount. *1129 The Knights Templar were officially recognized by Pope Honorius II at the Council of Troyes. The Latin Rule, written by Bernard de Clairvaux, was approved as guidelines for this first religious military order. *1139 papal bull Omne Datum Optimum (Latin for “Every perfect gift”, James 1:17), issued by pope Innocent II, made the Knights Templar exempt from tithes and taxes, allowing them to use the spoils of war at their own discretion. *1146 The Paris Temple was built, to serve as the global headquarters for the Knights Templar. *1187 On July 4, Saladin defeated Crusader forces at Hattin. Templar Knights captured in the battle were beheaded. On October 4, Jerusalem fell to Saladin. *1191 The Knights Templar established their new Outre-mer (“Overseas”) headquarters in Acre. *1217-21 Castle Pilgrim (Atlit) was built. *1229 Jerusalem was regained by crusading forces through diplomatic efforts of Frederick II. *1244 In Southern France, papal forces brutally suppressed the Cathars, a powerful heretical group. Jerusalem surrendered by Crusaders for the final time. *1291 Fall of Acre. The Syrian citadel of Tortosa and Castle Pilgrim abandoned by the Templars. *1302 Fall of Ruad, the last Christian stronghold in Outre-mer. *1307 Philip the Fair, King of France, orders massive arrests of the Knights Templar on charges of heresy, sodomy, corruption and apostasy. Torture was used to extract confessions, eventually resulting it executions. Outside of France the fate of the Knights Templar varied greatly, allowing many to escape persecutions. *1312 The Order of the Knights Templar was officially dissolved in the bull Vox in Excelso, issued by pope clement V. The order’s possessions were transferred to the Knights Hospitaller. But there is much evidence, that the holy order from this point on, just went underground. Knights of Mount Zion 1312-1804 *1312 On the night before his arrest, Jacques De Molay gives his power, secrets and keys, to his second in command, who silently slips out of Paris. *1314 Jacques De Molay, the last (official) Grandmaster of the Knights Templar, was burned at the stake in Paris on March 18. After persecution had broken out, all over France, what was left over of the order, had to go into hiding, a lot of them went to Portugal (this became the Order of Christ), others to Scotland (these got absorbed by the masons), others to Germany (becoming part of the Johannites), again others to the Netherlands. The underground order in France, became know as "Knights of Mount Zion", but knights far away from this order, joined other organizations.When the Templar needed to go underground, they had to join numerous occult organizations, like the Masons, Rosicrucian Order, Johannites, and the Kabbalist Order of the Rose-cross, these occult organizations accepted these Templars as members of their orders, with open arms, with the obvious intend to get their hands on the immense wealth, that king Pillip not had been able to find. Royaumme du Temple 1804-1980 Out of contempt for the pope, Napoleon Bonaparte sanctioned the reestablishment of the Royaumme du Temple. Jacques Clignet Du Brabant becoming its first Grand Master. This marked the beginning of a revived Templar Order, out in the open again, with no need to hide. This was also relexed more in the new flag, that was adopted on 1804. 1st Kingdom (Kingdom of Bolozanje) 1980-1987 In 1980, the Templar Kingdom was formed and it has been a free state since its foundation in the Netherlands, but once the prince moved, so did the territories of the kingdom. The flag of the 1st kingdom did not really reflect the templar roots other then the withe and black lines 2nd Kingdom (Kingdom of Beaulosagne) 1987-1992 In 1987 the prince moved the old territories were abandoned and new ones aquired. At this time the kingdom also aquired a new name with a bit more french caracter: Beaulosagne. 3d Kingdom (United Kingdom of Beaulosagne) 1992-2010 In 1992 the kingdom got united with 11 other tiny kingdoms, forming a united kingdom of 12 territories. with the prince being the supreme prince and the other princes being called paladins 4th Kingdom (United Holy Kingdom of Beaulosagñe and the Knights Templar of the Holy Grail) 2010- With the formation of the fourth kingdom, the kingdom wanted to return to its old roots and the new flag got adopted. Also with the move of the prince to spain the last change took place: the ñ was added to reflext the spanish caracter of the nation. With the 4th kingdom came about, also a desire to return to the old roots and adapt a new, more templar style flag. A flag which clearly was templar. The Templar Kingdom later formed alliances with many nations and still to this day base itself on the knight's code of honor. It has been a free micronation since its foundation in the netherlands. The kingdom plans to expand, using Honour, loyalty and goodwill to all men, to make the best of a ever worsening situation, spanish economy. The Kingdom intends to set up a new and fair banking system in the near future and build or restore an old castle for templar Knight use.